Un buen capitán
by Belu-Saku
Summary: ¿Cómo se sintió Orfeo cuando su capitán les abandono? y sobretodo ¿cómo se tomaron a Fidio como su reemplazo? Sus pensamientos y miedos incluídos. Fidio centric. Y una ligera pareja por ahí.


Hello world! (?) si, ya me buscare mejor saludo. Bueno, ya vengo yo aqui otra vez a subir otro drabble, que drabble ni que ostias que esto tiene casi 3200 palabras, me faltaba 1 pa llegar u_u xD, seeh, tras amenazas hacia mi persoan diciendo que querian que siguiese subiendo, aqui subo otro, lo que es injusto porque no cualquier hace un fic y a la vez hace drabbles/oneshots... pero bueno. La verdad es que tras leer el promp "Lider" se me vino a la cabeza Hide, entonces pense que desde hacia tiempo queria escribir algo sobre como se habia tomado Orfeo su marcha... y de ahi creo esto, en realidad me lo imaginaba mas dramatico pero es que lo acabe escribiendo esto a las 6:30, tengo gente de testigo, asi que salio esta parida u_u

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** FidioAngelo (?) es que salio de casualidad, la verdad xD

**Tema: **_#41 Líder_

**Advertencias: **Delirio puro y duro a las 5/6 de la mañana... una cosa, pa escribir, estaba oyendo la cancion **A time For Us** de **Nino Rota** y la de **The Road to Awe** de **The Fountain** (ambos soundtracks de pelis), asi que si lo oyen mientras leen, capaz que sientan mas o menos lo que intente transmitir...

**Aclaración:** La verdad es que me salio un FidioAngelo sin pensarlo. Siempre he pensado que cuando a Fidio le dieron la banda de capi, el equipo no se lo tomo muy bien ya que es obvio que querian a su capitan, pero siempre he visto a Angelo como la persona que apoya incondicionalmente a Fidio, como en el partido con IE. Así que pense que en ese momento, Angelo sería él único que seguramente le dio ánimos para continuar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hidetoshi Nakata era un líder nato, de eso no había duda. Fidio le había admirado desde la primera vez que le había visto jugar, ese chico era increíble, eran las únicas palabras que repetía su mente cada vez que le veía. Cuando al moreno le habían dado la banda de capitán, él no pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad es que se lo tenía merecido. Y todos en el equipo concordaban en algo: Con ese chico como capitán, nadie podría derrotarles.

Con éste simple pensamiento se habían ido a enfrentar al mundo. Al principio todo era perfecto, se enfrentaban con rivales fuertes pero no iban a caer tan rápido, y con unas palabras de aliento de su capitán, siempre acababan remontando. Definitivamente, todo era perfecto. Al menos hasta ese día.

Su entrenador les estaba contando unas cosas sobre el equipo francés, con el que se iban a enfrentar en pocos días. Y, de repente, entro un joven con la piel blanca y el pelo de un rubio muy platinado comiendo un helado y le dijo algo al entrenador, la verdad es que ninguno había oído nada de lo que le dijo el chico. Pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, seguramente sería algo personal. No paso mucho que el joven se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Fue ahí cuando empezó todo.

No quedaba mucho para el partido, y su capitán parecía cada vez más confundido. Ellos intentaron ignorar éste hecho, pensando que sería cosas personales y no querían entrometerse. Pero claro, no sabían lo que les costaría esa decisión.

Y fue contra Francia cuando ellos sintieron que su gloria se venía abajo. Ninguno sabía muy bien como tomarse el comentario del entrenador y es que fue demasiado repentino para ellos. O sea, sabían de pleno que a su capitán le pasaba algo… pero ¿esto? ¿Qué se haya tomado un tiempo? Ninguno daba crédito a sus oídos

—Pero… ¿por qué? –decía Marco intentando parecer menos tenso que el resto

— ¿Fue por qué no somos tan fuertes? –ahora era Angelo quién hablaba

—No, el capitán no nos haría esto. Debe de ser una broma… -intentaba convencerse a si mismo Gianluca

Y ahí empezaron a sonar mil y un preguntas que entre tantas al final no se entendía nada, sólo gritos. Fidio simplemente bajo la mirada, sí, Gianluca debía tener razón, todo era una broma… su capitán vendría y jugaría con ellos y así pasarían a la siguiente ronda…

Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que nada era lo que pensaba y de repente sintió que todos estaban en silencio, no se oía ni un murmullo. Entonces levanto su vista para ver como el entrenador hablaba otra vez con el joven que hacía unos días había interrumpido su charla. Fidio trago saliva, no es que le culpase a él de lo de que estaba sucediendo en ese momento… pero desde que había aparecido ese chico, su capitán había empezado a actuar muy extraño. Casi siempre se le veía pensativo o distraído, además que muchas veces se perdía en sus pensamientos o simplemente se quedaba contemplando un lugar donde no había nada… y todo desde que lo vio por primera vez. Además, por lo que parece, se había hecho amigo del joven que luego descubrirían que era el hijo del entrenador, y desde entonces actuaba raro. Sabía que no podía culpar a ese chico pero es que… todo había cambiado desde que apareció…

Estaba tan ensimismado en su pensamiento que no noto cuando el joven le mostró una banda amarilla a su padre y éste la contemplo durante unos segundos y volteó a ver a los miembros del equipo. Y hubiera seguido sin notarlo si no hubiese sido porque el pequeño rubio le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna. Cuando reaccionó, notó que el hijo del entrenador se estaba dirigiendo hacia él

—Fidio Aldena… serás el nuevo capitán de la selección italiana de fútbol… Hidetoshi Nakata ha dicho que serías un gran capitán en un futuro y que sabía que podrías llevar al equipo a la final y hasta a la victoria. Espera que puedas ser un gran ejemplo a seguir y está orgulloso de ti…

Y con esto, extendió su mano para darle la banda que reconoció como la de capitán. El equipo estaba todo en silencio a la expectativa de cómo reaccionaría. Fidio extendió su mano y cogió la banda para luego mirarla durante varios segundos. Cuando intento decir algo, el otro chico simplemente ya se había dado la vuelta y se había marchado.

Todo el equipo seguía en silencio y mirándole como si en sus manos llevase sus vidas. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Y el entrenador imito la acción de su hijo, no sin antes un _"Mañana es el partido. Vayan a descansar._"

El silencio continuó y no parecía que nadie iba a romperlo. Hasta que una voz suave y que cualquiera la tomaría como la de una niña, se dejo oír

—Fidio…

Simplemente fue esa palabra, para hacer que el recién nombrado volviese a la realidad y mirase a la persona que había hablado. El rubio con apariencia angelical le observaba, pero no como su equipo que estaban aún atónitos por todo lo que había pasado, sino con consideración y orgullo. Fidio no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la verdad es que no se esperaba eso, así que simplemente desvió la mirada y

—Entonces… ¿Fidio es el nuevo capitán? Es injusto… yo también quería serlo… -hablaba Marco

—Contigo como capitán estamos destinados al fracaso… -suspiraba Gianluca

—Todos sabemos que con Marco como capitán, ganaríamos en un concurso de comida~ -reía Giorgio

—Hay dios no… seguro nos expulsarían por presentarnos junto a Blasi que cocina fatal… -intervenía Anton

—Siempre podemos vestir a Raffaele y a Angelo de chicas y hacer que convenzan a los jurados~

—Maldito, Dante, lo que pasa es que nos tienes envidia…

—Yo siempre he envidiado a Angelo y a su forma tan femenina~ yo también quiero ser así~

Y Fidio vio como el defensa de ojos verdes abrazaba al pequeño rubio y luego le levantaba en brazos para dejarles frente a frente y para no caerse, Angelo había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello de Marco y puesto sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del más alto. Gianluca y Fidio vieron la escena un poco molestos pero antes de decir algo

—M-Marco… me caeré…

—Como pesarás tanto~ -reía Blasi que ya había cargado más de una vez al pequeño

—P-pero… me siento una chica y…

—Esperen un momento… -interrumpía Giorgio- ¿Eres un chico?

Y las risas no se hicieron esperar y también las protestas de la pobre criatura que se estaba quejando. Fidio no pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad es que se había bajado bastante la tensión que se había creado, y le agradecía a Marco su comentario, aunque no le agradase mucho la forma en la que sostenía a Angelo. Por su suerte, el centrocampista de pelo negro, intervino

—Entonces… ¿soltarás a Angelo de una vez, Marco?

—Es que es tan adorable~

— ¡Marco!

—Pero…

—Pero nada, que le sueltes…

—No, además no puedes obligarme… ni tampoco hacer nada…

En ese momento pareció haberle tocado la fibra sensible a Gianluca y éste simplemente se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. Ambos se miraron amenazantes y Fidio aprovechó para acercarse también y de un rápido movimiento coger al pequeño y cargarlo él. Pero claro, todos estaban más pendientes de lo que sucedería entre los otros dos que ni se percataron cuando el nuevo capitán, aún con el rubio en brazos, salió fuera de la habitación.

Tras caminar varios metros, logró salir para afuera, aunque aún oía las frases de sus compañeros y los silbidos que estaban haciendo. Ignorando todo eso y tras llegar a uno de los balcones, sentó al rubio en una de las barandillas, así podría verle a los ojos al hablar y no tener que agacharse.

El pequeño le observó detenidamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos del moreno hasta que por fin lo sentó. Luego de eso se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar hasta que Fidio levanto su rostro para poder ver al pequeño. La verdad es que estaban tan ensimismados en su mundo que ni siquiera notaron la posición en la que se encontraban y de que ya no se oían los gritos del resto. Y claro, y es que todo el equipo tras ver la "escenita" que se habían montado el defensa y el centrocampista, y tras sacarles una foto, habían salido corriendo y se encontraron con un Angelo sentado en una barandilla bastante alta, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas ya que entre ellas se encontraba el nuevo capitán de Orfeo que le miraba fijamente mientras tenía sus manos aún rodeando la cintura del pequeño. Y sí, según el equipo, si los otros dos habían proporcionado una foto bastante divertida y mal interpretativa, pues éstos dos no se quedaban atrás.

Ignorando todo esto, los otros dos siguieron en la posición, hasta que el moreno decidió romper el silencio que había perdurado entre ellos desde hacía bastante rato.

—Yo… no puedo…

—El capitán te eligió a ti… deberías estar orgulloso…

—Pero es que… yo no me merezco el puesto y además el capitán lo hacía perfectamente y yo no… dios, no sé qué debo hacer…

—Pues ponte la banda y sal mañana en el partido luciéndola y dándonos instrucciones como el capitán hacía…

—Angelo, tú no lo entiendes. Yo no puedo ser el capitán, ya tenemos a uno y es perfecto en el puesto…

—Pero ahora no está. Así que le reemplazarás y harás un gran trabajo como él espera que hagas y punto.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Fidio Aldena. El capitán confía en ti, no puedes decepcionarle…

—Sí no se hubiese ido entonces…

—Pero no está y listo. Ninguno sabe porque lo hizo, simplemente debemos intentar seguir avanzando que es lo que él quiere, no ha sido culpa de nadie que no quiera estar presente…

—Desde que apareció ese chico… el capitán cambió y mira con lo que ha salido…

— ¿Estás culpando a Luca por la partida del capitán?

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre ambos. Desde hacía unos días que Fidio venía pensando que el joven de pelo casi blanco tenía la culpa del cambio tan repentino en su capitán pero claro, no se lo había dicho a nadie… pero ahora viendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo ya no sabía que pensar. Según él, el culpable era Luca…

—Sí él no hubiese aparecido entonces…

— ¿El capitán estaría con nosotros? ¿Eso piensas, Fidio?

El moreno bajo la cabeza en señal afirmativa y Angelo solo pudo suspirar y mirar hacia el cielo, como si eso le diese una idea realmente efectiva para convencer al "Meteoro blanco italiano" de que no tenía razón, pero la verdad es que andaba un poco falto de inspiración porque no se le venía ninguna frase que le sacase de ese aprieto. Intento e intento, pero nada… tendría que inventar sobre la marcha…

—Fidio…

Entonces volvió a bajar la cabeza y tras intercambiar miradas con el moreno, acercó sus manos a las mejillas del chico y las puso sobre ellas, haciendo que el otro se sobresaltase y sintiera que su corazón iba a una velocidad que creía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque, cuando el rubio acerco ambos rostros quedando a una distancia relativamente corta pero lo suficientemente lejana como para poder observarse el rostro completo.

—Yo no creo…

Y desvió su mirada como si estuviera pensando en la siguiente frase, y tras ver un poco hacia el lado izquierdo, volvió a centrar la mirada en los ojos del otro.

—No creo que fuese su culpa… nosotros dependíamos muchísimo del capitán y capaz que él no se dio cuenta hasta que llego Luca…

— ¿Ves?

—Fidio, déjame terminar… -suspiro y continuó- cuando llego él, fue extraño… entre ellos surgió una amistad instantánea, como si fuera amor a primera vista pero en este caso amistad… y supongo que ahí el capitán se dio cuenta de nuestra total dependencia hacia él y como cargaba con todos nosotros en sus hombros. No creo que haya sido culpa de Luca, capaz que él solamente le abrió los ojos y…

—No debería haberlo hecho, estábamos perfectos como éramos…

—No… él tenía que darse cuenta y… tras saberlo, seguramente se lo planteó mucho y creyó que la mejor decisión que podía tomar era dejarnos por un tiempo. Él no nos abandono, sólo nos dio un tiempo, para que le demostremos que podemos avanzar sin él. Y ahí será cuando él vuelva, cuando sepa que ya no necesitamos dejarle cargando todos nuestros pesos. Entonces habrá que esforzarse…

—Angelo…

Fidio recapacitó las palabras del rubio, la verdad es que si se veía desde ese modo, ellos eran los que estaban siendo egoístas al tratar que su capitán se quedase con ellos. No era culpa de Luca, sino de ellos por no haberse independizado de él. Entonces, bajo la mirada tristemente.

— ¿Sabes? Espero que seas un buen capitán… aunque no creo que seas mejor que el verdadero capitán de Orfeo –le decía mientras le sonreía tiernamente

— ¿Ah sí? Pues ya verás, le superaré… seré el mejor capitán que hayan tenido y les llevare hasta la final… Ganaremos a Francia mañana, y a todos los rivales con los que nos encontremos… seremos los campeones del mundo, ya lo verás

Le decía completamente seguro y Angelo no pudo evitar recordar a su verdadero capitán, esas palabras y esa seguridad eran tan típicas en él, que aunque todo estuviese perdido, si él decía que todo estaba bien, aunque el mundo estuviese derrumbado, pues estaría bien. Esa confianza que emanaba era la que había hecho ganarse ese puesto y sobre todo lo que les demostraba el liderato innato que tenía. Entonces sonrió y bajando sus manos hasta el cuello del otro, le abrazó. Sí, Fidio no era como su capitán, pero pronto podría serlo, él lo sabía, depositaba su confianza en él, tal y como había hecho Hidetoshi.

—Hablas igual que él, Fidio…

El recién nombrado se sorprendió pero en el fondo, sintió una gran alegría, que le comparasen con ese chico que él tanto admiraba, no era cualquier cosa. Así que apretó más fuerte la cintura del pequeño, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Claro que, el equipo que estaba escondido tras una pared, al ver la escena que los otros se habían montado, no entendían nada. De repente el ambiente depresivo del principio, se había relajado y ahora estaban abrazados. Definitivamente, no sabían que había sucedido entre ellos, pero eso no les haría olvidarse de tomarles una foto, o varias.

— ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? –preguntaba en voz baja, Alessandro

—Ni idea… pero aquí falta el beso… -le respondía Enrico

—Exacto ¿Cómo el de Gianluca y Marco? –reía Dante

—Joder, que no queríamos hacerlo… simplemente se tropezó, yo le cogí y… bueno, eso…

—Oh vamos, Gianluca. Si estas sonrojado y todo, aunque Marco no se queda atrás

—Ya está bien, Raffaele… que fue un accidente… -intentaba defenderse en vano, Marco

— ¿Saben? Si no se dan un beso en menos de cinco segundos, voy y les obligo…

—No seas bestia ¿quieres, Anton?

—Anton tiene razón, pero si además es atardecer, o sea la escena más romántica no pudiese haber quedado…

—_oh bello_~ pues la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que era atardecer si Blasi no hubiese dicho nada. Así que Marco y Gianluca, ustedes dos también se besaron en el atardecer, _di gara_~ (1)

—_E' stato un incidente, Giorgio! Non vogliamo… anche se, che non è il caso… è stato un incidente! _(2)

Y tras el grito del centrocampista y el defensa, que supusieron se oyó hasta cinco calles más a la redonda. El ambiente que se había creado entre el mediocampista y el delantero, se rompió y dirigieron sus miradas, completamente atónitas, hacia donde se supone que habían venido ambas voces, para así encontrar a todo el equipo escondido, con los móviles o alguna cámara en sus manos, a Gianluca y a Marco rojos como una de las líneas de la bandera de su país, a Giorgio y a Raffaele muriéndose de la risa y al resto intentando disimular la risa. Entonces fue cuando notaron la posición tan… poco normal, en la que se encontraban y lo que su equipo pensó. Ambos dieron un pequeño grito ahogado y se separaron rápidamente, al menos Fidio pudo tirarse hacia atrás, ya que el pequeño simplemente resbalo de su "asiento" y cayó al suelo de rodillas, por su suerte. El equipo dejo de burlarse de los otros dos para ahora pasar a reírse de ellos y sus rostros que competían con los de Marco y Gianluca.

Sí, de eso ya había pasado algún tiempo. Y ahora su equipo estaba preparándose para el partido contra _The Little Giants_. Fidio observó la banda y suspiró, si pasaban este partido, irían a la final y volverían a enfrentarse contra _Inazuma Japan_, pero claro, no tenían prácticamente información de ese equipo, sólo que sus victorias siempre habían sido aplastantes. Pero no, ellos no caerían tan rápido, no sin darlo todo en la cancha. No sin pelear como si no hubiera un mañana. Porque esto era como un campo de lucha, sólo podía haber un vencedor, y esos serían ellos. Así podrían levantar la copa y hacer que Italia estuviese orgullosa de ellos. Además su capitán le había confiado el mando, diciéndole que ellos podían hacerlo. Sí, ellos ganarían, no podían perder, esa no era una opción, no si querían el título… no si Fidio quería demostrarle a Hidetoshi que era digno de su confianza.

Y con éste pensamiento, se levanto de la banca y miro a sus compañeros.

—Vamos a ganar… porque la copa será nuestra. Italia llorará por nosotros y le demostraremos al capitán que aunque no esté él, nosotros podemos ganar… porque hemos sido escogidos entre miles de chicos… porque llevamos en nuestros hombros a un país y a todos los equipos que no han podido llegar, como el _Team K_… _E così vi mostriamo i nostri pullman… e di Mister K… che cosa vale la pena… vieni! _(3)

— ¡Sí!

Y Orfeo salió a la cancha. Con todos los gritos de la afición retumbando por todo el campo. Ellos no perderían. No, porque con Fidio en su liderato no lo permitiría, igual que no lo hubiese permitido Hidetoshi. Porque Fidio seguramente no era un líder nato como Hidetoshi, pero él no les dejaría caer, y eso lo convertía en un líder sin igual.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Oh bello… di gara: Oh que bonito… que tierno…

2_ E' stato un incidente, Giorgio! Non vogliamo… anche se, che non è il caso… è stato un incidente!: ¡Que fue un accidente, Giorgio! Nosotros no queríamos… bueno sí, es decir no… el caso ¡Es que fue un accidente!

3_ E così vi mostriamo i nostri pullman… e di Mister K… che cosa vale la pena… vieni!: Y así le demostraremos a nuestro entrenador… y a _Mister K_… de lo que valemos… ¡Vamos!

.

Puff, de verdad, iba a ser más corto y más emotivo, pero claro a esa hora no saco nada bueno y a la vez estaba en el facebook diciendo chorradas asi que combinandolo, salio esto xDDD Bueno, nos vemos en mi proximo drabble/fic/oneshot o lo que me digne a subir aqui~


End file.
